The Coin
by Showfan06
Summary: Reposted and revamped so enjoy. An interesting tradition shows up at 51. Drop me a note if you want to see a picture of the coin mentioned in chapter 3. Reformatted.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them._

_AN: Any and all feedback is welcomed, good, bad or indifferent. _

_The Coin _

_By Erin James_

_Chapter 1-The coin makes its first appearance_

_AN Coins are used as tokens of different squadrons, events and ranks in the Air Force. There was a tradition with my father's coin which is what led to this story._

The tradition

Holder will carry a military coin at all times. Exception Challenges will not be made while performing duties on the flight line or onboard an aircraft. When a coin check is demanded, the holder will produce their coin from their person within 10 seconds on a hard surface.

If checked and unable to produce the coin within 10 seconds, the holder agrees to buy, for all coin holders present, a beverage of their choice

Non-alcoholic beverages only during normal duty hours

If the coin holder calls for a coin check and all coin holders present are able to produce their coin within 10 seconds, the caller agrees to buy the round

If a debate occurs, the junior ranking person in attendance will determine the outcome

It was the end of yet another long and weary shift for Station 51s A shift. Twelve calls for the squad, one near miss and four calls for the engine made for a very cranky bunch of men. Paramedic Roy Desoto had an idea to play a trick on some of the guys to get them to relax.

The guys were in the dayroom trying to shake off their rough shift when Roy decided to spring his idea on the group. "Boys, before we go home I think we all need to go relax after a shift like this."

Heads nodded around the room, even the normally quiet engineer Mike Stoker decided to take Roy's bait. Captain Hank Stanley was curious as to what the normally mellow paramedic had up his sleeve. "What do you have in mind Roy?"

"Getting changed and heading out for a quick drink with the boys."

Ever the schemer and prankster Chet Kelly piped in, "Well somebody's got to buy. Since it was your idea Roy maybe you should buy."

Roy laughed evilly, "We'll see about that one, Chet."

With everybody being so tired, nobody picked up on the trap that Roy set.

Roy had given Mike and Johnny squadron coins from his time in the Air Force. Chet had done the same with Hank and Marco.

Hank spoke up, "You know that sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure we would be very good company even to our families right now after this shift."

With their off shift adventure planned the boys headed for the locker room. Not wanting to make things obvious Roy casually walked over towards the squad like he forgot something. Even his young partner Johnny Gage fell for it. Johnny thought nothing of it since the squad had returned to quarters not long before.

After a few minutes Roy headed for the locker room, with his squadron coin in hand. As the guys changed nobody paid attention when Roy opened his hand and the coin clinks to the ground.

Chet groaned, "You're kidding?"

Roy smiled, "You wish Kelly."

Realizing what Roy dropped Mike, Hank and Johnny quickly dropped their coins too. Marco was lucky to find he had carried his that day in his pants as it hit the floor.

Chet groaned again, "The one day I don't bring it."

Roy chuckled, "You know as well as I do Chester B. you can get coin checked anywhere in the world."

Johnny laughed, "Nice one Roy."

Roy laughed, "Hey it's not always the pigeon and phantom that strike."

The guys laughed as they left the locker room. They headed for a local watering hole where Chet bought the one and only round.

The coin showed up at work and will stay in the lives of 51's A shift depending on how this story goes. It can show up in various other locations and believe me some are strange.


	2. Chapter 2

The Coin Chapter 2 A Reunion and some off shift fun

Johnny Gage sat in his living folding his laundry and felt a hard

object in the pocket of his work pants. He pulled it out and sat back looking at the coin that Roy had given him and thought of the game that he had introduced. Roy had told stories about how he and his crew in the Air Force all carried a special coin and if it was dropped by a member, the others all dropped theirs as well.

Whoever didn't have their coin with them was responsible for buying a

round of drinks for the entire group. Roy had "coin checked" his

shift mates the day before and poor Chet had ended up with the tab. Johnny snickered, it was finally time the Phantom paid some of his dues.

Johnny finished his task and relaxed on his couch for a moment,

thinking. Today was the first day of the annual air show at LAX.

Johnny decided he wanted to go, and remembering that Roy was in the Air Force he called Roy to see if he wanted to go as well.

Roy was watching TV and enjoying his empty house when the phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Hello, Desoto household."

Johnny said, "Hey Pally."

"Hey Junior, what's up?"

"You want to go to the air show?"

Roy smiled, "Junior, like always, you read my mind. I was just about to call the rest of the guys and see who wants to go. How bout we car pool using the Rover since Joanne has the van with the kids at her parents today?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll call the rest of the guys while you're on your way

over."

"Okay."

Johnny and Roy hung up.

Roy dialed Chet's number. Chet answered in one ring, "Hello."

"Hey Chet, it's Roy. You wanna go to the air show?"

"You bet I do. I never give up a chance to see the planes again."

"Be at my house in ten minutes. Johnny is on his way now. I'll

finish the shift call and see who wants to join us."

"I'll be there."

Chet and Roy hung up.

Roy dialed Marco's number. Marco answered in two rings, "Hola."

"Hey Marco."

"Hey Roy, sorry bout that. I just got off the phone with my mom.

It took me a minute to switch."

"No problem. Listen, are you busy?"

"Nah."

"Wanna go to the air show?"

"Sure."

"Can you be here in about ten minutes? Chet and Johnny are on their way over and I'll call Cap and Mike and see if they wanna go too."

"Save me a seat. I'll be there."

"You got it."

Roy and Marco hung up.

Roy dials Mike's number. Mike picked up in two rings, "Hello?"

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Roy, what's up?"

"Was wondering you want to go to the air show?"

"Sure. I heard some of the planes practicing earlier and it sounds  
like fun."

"Chet, Johnny and Marco are on their way over. Can you be here in like ten minutes?"

"Save me a seat I'm on my way now."

"You got it."

Roy and Mike hung up.

Roy dials Hank's number next. Hank answered in three rings, "Hello Captain Stanley speaking."

"Hi Cap."

Hank was surprised to hear Roy's voice and became a bit concerned. "Hi Roy, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Cap. I actually just had a quick question for  
you."

"Shoot."

"Do you wanna go to the air show? Joanne's not home and Johnny called and asked if I wanted to go and I said yes. Then I called the rest of the guys and they're on their way over."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes with my camera in hand."

"You got it Cap."

Roy and Hank hung up. Roy reached over and picked up the squadron coin he had at work the day before. He smiled as he fingered the inscription on it. He thought out loud, "I can't go on a tarmac without this; I'd feel like something was missing. This thing went around the world into countries the guys will never know about and countries that like us."

Rubbing his hands over the inscriptions on both sides one last time, Roy slowly put the coin in his pocket. Even though he had quite a few coins from his time in the service he always carried his last squadron coin with him. That squadron was more like a big family to him; much like 51's A shift.

Minutes after Roy and Hank hung up, Johnny showed up. Johnny just walked in the house, knowing he didn't have to knock or anything.

Johnny spoke up, "Hey Pally."

Roy jumped because he hadn't heard Johnny come in. "Hey Junior, whatcha trying to give me a heart attack?"

Johnny laughed, "Hey at least if I did, I could save you from it."

"Oh har har."

Johnny threw a lopsided grin. "I try Pally I try."

Roy grinned, "Junior, thanks for the idea."

"Hey no problem Roy. It's been a while since you've seen the planes huh?"

"To long Johnny, way to long." Johnny missed the fleeting look on Roy's face.

Within twenty minutes of Roy calling Chet, A shift was assembled in the Desoto living room. Roy spoke up, "Guys, bring sunscreen, your camera and your wallet. You can leave your keys here since we're all riding together."

The guys piled their keys on a table close to Roy's front door and headed back outside.

Hank asked, "Johnny, do you have enough room in your rover for all of us?"

Johnny replied, "I should Cap. We just can't get a ton of souvenirs to bring home."

Roy spoke up, "Believe me most of the stuff won't be worth getting."

Johnny asked, "Roy, do you want to drive?"

"Sure."

Johnny threw Roy his keys and climbed in.

Chet and Marco took the very back with Mike and Johnny in the back seat. Hank and Roy were in the front.

Roy asked, "We ready to go?"

Everybody answered at once, "Yes."

Roy pulled out of his driveway and heads for the airport.

Chet spoke up, "For once I actually have to thank you Gage."

Johnny was confused by Chet's comment. "For what?"

"For suggesting the air show. It's been quite a few years since I've been to one."

"Oh you're welcome."

Roy spoke up, "Guys make sure you put the sunscreen on. I don't want you to land at hotel Rampart because of first degree burns."

At the mention of burns the guys quickly lathered on the sunscreen. Twenty minutes after leaving the house, Roy pulled up to the air show.

Chet smiled and commented, "Man I think this is the first time I've ever had to park for one of these things. When I was still in I worked almost all of them so I didn't need to park or anything."

Roy chuckled, "I know what you mean Chet I was the same way."

The guys piled out of the rover as Roy said, "Hang on a minute guys."

Roy quickly put some suntan lotion himself. "That's better."

Roy handed Johnny the keys and threw the sunscreen back in the truck. Johnny locked the truck up.

As they walked toward the gate one by one they made sure they have their squadron coins with them. After what happened at the station the day before nobody wants to get caught without their coin. Roy and Chet lead the guys up to the entrance.

The guys were greeted by the sounds of engines warming up. Roy smiled broadly, "Ah the sounds of home."

Chet grinned, "My alarm clock for years."

Roy grinned at both the sounds at Chet's statement. "You betcha."

"Depending on the demo schedules can we go walk around the static  
displays first?"

_AN Static displays are the planes that are actually parked on the tarmac during the air show.  
_

"Sounds good. Any objections?"

Nobody said anything. The guys paid and headed into the air show, making sure they picked up a flight schedule first. Chet looked at the schedule. "The first demo doesn't start for a couple of hours."

Roy smiled, "Static time."

Roy and Chet led the guys through the various static displays. Suddenly Roy stopped dead in his tracks.

Seeing his senior paramedic stop dead concerned Hank, "Roy, you okay pal?"

Roy quickly answered, "Oh yeah Cap I'm okay. Just got a little side tracked with memories."

Marco asked, "That plane in front of us?"

"Yeah. That gentlemen is the C-141 B Starlifter. Let's just say I became really close friends with that plane. I took it to places that I can't even tell you about and would rather not even if I could."

The guys walked up to the Starlifter as Roy said he became close friends with the plane.

Suddenly another voice joined them. An Air Force Senior Master Sergeant spoke from behind the plane, "And with us. How are you Sarge?"

Roy jumped when he recognizes the voice. He turns on his heel as does the rest of A shift. He was shocked to see the Senior Master Sergeant standing in front of him. "Ski, is that really you?"

Ski smiled, "The one and only Sarge."

Roy and Ski slapped each other on the back as Roy spoke, "Dear god man, how are you?"

"Hanging in there, we came out here to play since we were quiet for a while."

Roy smiled, "I knew something about this place felt like home."

Ski smiled, "That would be us Sarge."

"Always has been. Hey Ski, let me introduce you to my new family in blue. The crew of LA County Fire Department station 51 A shift. Our Captain Hank Stanley." Hank and Ski shook hands.

"Our engineer Mike Stoker." Mike and Ski shook hands.

"Firefighter Marco Lopez." Marco and Ski shook hands.

"Firefighter Chet Kelly, also known as the Phantom."

Chet and Ski shook hands. Ski laughs at Chet's nickname. "Do I want to know?"

Roy chuckled, "He pulls more practical jokes then you ever did."

Ski laughed, "I didn't think that was humanly possible."

The guys laughed as Roy finished the introductions. "And finally my paramedic partner and best friend Johnny Gage."

Ski shook hands with Johnny and smiled. "Good to meet you guys. You can call me Ski."

Hank spoke for the guys, "You too Ski."

It was Chet's turn to be confused by nicknames. "Ski?"

Roy answered, "It's easier then his last name. Believe me you guys would choke for a week trying to say it."

Ski smiled broadly, "Got that right Sarge. I know you did."

Roy groaned, "Don't remind me. So who else is here?"

"Everybody."

Roy proudly led the guys up the loading ramp of the plane.

Ski yelled, "Hey guys look what the wind just blew in."

The rest of Roy's former squadron mates turned around. They were shocked to see Roy at the top of the loading ramp. "Sarge!"

As the guys headed for Roy to say hi; Roy casually dropped his squadron coin out his pocket. The coin landed with a loud echo in the plane. Everybody jumped until they realize what the clink was.

Ski groaned, "Ah Sarge you're kiddin."

Quickly the rest of A shift dropped their coins followed by everybody in the squadron but Ski. The sound of the coins hitting the plane caught the ears of some curious onlookers. They tried to figure out if somebody is playing a shooting game. When the onlookers figured out that everything was okay they just kept walking, keeping to their own business.

Roy laughed heartedly, "Ski, I learned from you never go anywhere without my coin. Unless I'm on duty I don't. Even when I am on duty it's usually in the squad with me or in my locker at the station. Now you didn't think I'd come especially here, after all the places it has been, without having it on me did you?"

The group laughed. Ski grinned broadly, "Welcome back Sarge."

Roy grinned like Cheshire cat, "Good to be back Ski. Good to be back. Hey guys come here, let me introduce you to my new family."

The guys walked over to A shift. Roy turned to A shift "Cap, guys, I'd like you to meet my family from the Air Force. Ski, boys, meet my LAFD family. My Captain Hank Stanley, our engineer Mike Stoker, firefighter Marco Lopez, firefighter Chet Kelly and my paramedic partner Johnny Gage."

A shift shook hands with the military guys. The Major smiled and spoke up, "Good to meet you guys."

Hank smiled, "You too guys."

The Major asked Roy, "Sarge, you're still in medicine huh?"

Hank, Johnny and Roy smiled proudly. "Yes sir I was part of the first paramedic class in the county."

Ski whistled, "Wow."

Johnny added, "He recruited and trained me."

"Johnny, I'm so sorry."

The guys laughed as Ski continued, "No in all seriousness Johnny you're working with the best."

"Believe me Ski I know."

The Major spoke up again, "Well guys, since you're up here do you want a tour of the bird?"

A shift grinned, as Marco answered for them, "That would be great sir."

The major showed the guys around the plane. Roy winced when he sees the seats. "Too many trips on that thing."

Ski commented, "Way too many Sarge way too many."

"At least we don't have to pull pea soup on these guys."

Mike was confused by the pea soup comment. "I know I'm going to regret this but pea soup?"

The military guys groaned. Ski answered, "Before I tell you what that is I have to know does everybody have a strong stomach?"

Roy replied," Always."

Johnny said, "With our line of work for the most part.

Chet spoke, "Yeah."

Hank grinned, "We have to have one to survive Chet's cooking."

A shift laughed as Chet blushed.

Marco said, "Yeah I like to think so."

Mike finished off the group, "Yeah I do."

Ski asked Roy, "What do you think Sarge, should I tell them?"

Roy answered, "Let me say something before you do. Chester, do not and I repeat do not even think of pulling off something like this. One, I have seen it to many times and would warn everybody before you did. Two, it doesn't work on solid ground."

"Okay okay Roy."

"Okay Ski now you can."

"Okay. Well this is only something that we would pull to loosen each other after a hard mission or when we knew we had somebody new among us. The trick is for the first and last people in the plane to set things up before hand. You get the back full of guys and take off. Sometime during the trip the first on the guy on the plane pulls out a barf bag and acts as if he is getting sick. Then closes it up passes the bag down. Well that will actually get a few people sick but that's nothing compared to what the first guy on the plane does."

Hank groaned not sure he wants to know. Chet asked, "What?"

"The first guy in the plane would open the bag up and start eating it because most of the time it was jello of some kind. If not jello then it was pudding. Now seeing this the guys who weren't already sick would usually end up seeing lunch again while the two jokesters would be laughing their heads off."

_AN: Sick but true this joke was pulled on many unsuspecting people during my father's career in the Air Force._

A shift groaned loudly. Chet quickly said, "Oh believe me Cap, I won't even think of that."

Hank replied, "Good because if you did you and the latrine would be good friends for about a year."

The group laughed as they finish their tour and walk off the plane.

Johnny asked, "What time do you guys get off?"

Ski answered, "2200 just before the show closes."

Hank said, "We have tomorrow off boys if you want to pay up tonight Ski."

"Sure sir."

The military guys smiled. The Major spoke, "It will be a good reunion Hank."

Roy smiled, "For me too sir."

"Listen I hate to do this guys but we have to get going. Catch ya  
later."

"We'll be here."

The group broke up.

Roy looks longingly at the plane for a few minutes as memories of times gone by played in his mind. Finally he shook his head to put the memories away.

Concerned Johnny asked, "You okay partner?"

"Now I am. It felt good seeing them on that plane."

Chet smiled, "Man Roy I can't believe you did that to them."

Roy laughed, "Chet, believe me after some of the places they've coin checked me I was nice to them."

The guys groaned. Marco asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Ask Ski tonight. Warning though we were like a squadron of the pigeon and phantom on the road."

Hank mumbled, "Twits."

A shift laughed. Roy smiled broadly, "Away from work and we were proud of it sir.

The guys laughed as they took off to walk around the rest of the air show.

After a full day at the air show the guys return to the C-141.

Roy's former commander greeted the guys. "Hi guys. Have fun?"

Roy smiles, "You bet we did sir. I forgot how good the tarmac feels under my feet."

"Miss that?"

"At times I admit yes I do sir. I mean don't get me wrong I love my job and all now but there's still something about the feel of a tarmac that I'll never forget."

"Oh I understand Roy believe me."

"I know sir."

"We're just about ready to go, just locking it down."

Roy smiled, "Been there many times."

The Major smiled, "You want to help them?"

"Nah sir this one I'll just watch. Thanks for asking though."

"You're welcome."

The guys waited another twenty minutes before the squadron joined them.

Ski asked Roy, "Alright Sarge where does a guy get a good drink that won't cost an arm and leg?"

Roy replied, "Go change boys then we'll show you."

The A shift crew waited while the guys go and change. Then Roy asked, "Guys, how bout we take them to the place we were last night?"

Hank said, "I think it should be big enough."

Ski and the guys walk back over. "Alright Sarge you guys know this town better then us."

Johnny spoke honestly, "Ski, believe me you don't want to know this town or any for that matter as good as we know it."

Chet smiled at Ski. "At least you're buying this round. Roy checked us last night when got off after a rough shift and I had to buy."

Ski laughed, "Nice one Sarge."

Roy grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Hey I try. Besides why not after where I got checked a few times."

Johnny spoke up, "Okay boys you have my curiosity up."

Ski grinned slyly, "Believe me Johnny, you're going to want a beer and probably a bib to hear these."

The guys groaned. Mike asked, "Why a bib?"

Ski grinned evilly, "To mop up the beer you spit out as we turn the Sarge's face red."

Roy groaned, "This is going to be a very long night."

Ski laughed, "You betcha. Come on Sarge, you know you missed us."

Roy groaned as the group broke up.

Minutes later the major is following Johnny out of the parking lot.

As Johnny drove, Roy said, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret having coin checked Ski."

Johnny said, "I hate to say it but I think you're right."

Chet grinned wickedly, "Hemming and hawing the call signs of food for the phantom."

Roy slid further down into the seat, "Yep I screwed up checking Ski."

Ten minutes after leaving LAX the guys get to the chosen watering hole for the night. The major parks next to Johnny's rover and the guys all get out.

Ski asked, "This place expensive?"

Chet replied, "Nah. This is where I just bought the round last night."

Marco added, "Good prices and good drinks."

"Works for me."

The group headed into the watering hole. They were met by the waitress that had waited on A shift the night before. "Chet, back so soon?"

Chet smiled, "Yeah but I'm not paying this round. We brought some friends."

The waitress looked up and silently counted the group. "Our back room is open and just big enough to fit everybody."

"Great."

The waitress led the group to the back, "Real food or just snacks and drinks?"

Ski answered, "Snacks and drinks please. Put the first round on one tab and the rest on separate."

"You got it."

The guys sat down. "Oh and if you have them can we have a round of bibs?"

The waitress was confused as to why a room full of grown men will need bibs for just snacks and beer, but decided not to ask, afraid of the answer she'll receive. "Sure."

The waitress left to get the first round.

Ski smiled and asked, "Shall we start the stories now?"

Roy replied, "Lets wait til we get the first round. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

All to soon for Roy the waitress returns with the first round of beer and snacks for the guys. She also has the requested bibs.

Ski spoke, "Thank you ma'am. We'll take it from here."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to close the door?"

Roy answered, "Please."

"Yes sir. I'll come by and check on you guys again in a little bit."

The waitress turns and left.

Ski passed out the bibs and first round to everybody. Roy quickly took a few swigs of the beer.

Ski grinned, "Sarge, you asked for it as soon as you checked me."

Roy groaned, "Don't remind me."

Johnny started to get antsy wanting to know what exactly has Roy regretting have checked Ski. "Alright lets hear 'em."

The Major spoke up, "Before we do, Cap always keep in mind no matter what the situation was Roy was ready to respond."

Hank was confused by the Major's comment but figured he figure everything out as the night wears on. "Oookay."

Ski said, "You guys pick: the shower, the movies or the wake up call."

Roy felt like he just wanted to melt. "You had to pick the three worst ones didn't you Ski?"

Ski grinned like a fool, "Damn straight Sarge."

Roy slapped himself in the head, "Oy vey."

Chet grinned evilly, "Ah Ski I'll take the shower for a hundred."

Roy and the Major groaned. The group laughed. "I can't be to specific but lets just say this was the Middle East."

An Airman spoke up, "Ski, may I set it up?"

"Go ahead Dave."

"We had just gotten off of a week of 12 on 12 off work. Taxing in planes, fixing them and turning 'em around."

Ski and the rest of the military guys groaned. Dave continued, "Anyway we get back to the dorm. Mind you we had separate rooms but community showers. So we all headed downstairs."

Roy spoke up, "Not thinking anything of it I left my coin on my desk and grabbed my stuff for a shower. I should have known better since Ski was my roommate."

Ski laughed, "I just couldn't resist. I had taken my shower but went back down like I forgot something. Sarge was in the middle of what I'm guessing was supposed to be a relaxing shower."

Roy blushed a light shade of red that he knows will become darker as the night goes on. "It was."

"Well I couldn't let the Sarge forget the coin drop rule of always keep it on you because you never know. So I walk in casually, noticing that there a few guys in the room."

Roy tried to slink down onto the floor as the red in his face deepened. Ski continued, "I opened the door to the shower room and yelled coin drop and through the Sarge's coin down and walked away. I could hear five other coins hit the floor and one loud damnit Ski."

By now Chet was laughing so hard the bib has come in handy. The rest of A shift wasn't far behind. Marco was the first one to catch his breath. "You got coin checked in the shower?"

The red in Roy's face deepened even more. "With my own coin no less."

Even the mild mannered engineer couldn't pass up the joke on this one. "Now that's priceless."

Roy looked at Mike stunned that he had chimed in and said sarcastically, "Oh thanks Mike."

"Hey just because I'm quiet don't mean I won't jump in."

Roy groaned, "Oh great even the quiet one likes this."

The group laughed as they finish the first round. Ski smiled wickedly, "Alright boys you're on your own now. Just seeing the Sarge's reaction to the story was enough of a good reason to have to buy this round."

The waitress walked in with the check for the first round. "Ready for round two gentlemen?"

Roy answered, "Please."

"Coming up. Who ever has to pay that check can wait til later and pay it all at once if they want."

Ski smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

The waitress left.

"Okay rib break til she comes back."

Johnny grinned at Roy, "Pally if that was only round one…"

Roy muttered, "I'm gonna wanna melt into the floor by the time he's done."

Hank laughed, "Well pal look at it this way at least no chiefs will know."

"That's my only saving grace tonight Cap."

The group laughed again as the waitress brings back round two. She left the beers and then turned, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Ski passed out round two and said, "Two choices left you want the theater or the wake up call."

Marco smiled and answered, "Give our ribs a bit of break then the theater."

Ski laughed. Dave looked over at Roy, "Man Sarge what did you do them that they want to save the worst for last?"

"Don't ask me."

Hank asked concerned, "The worst?"

Roy answered, "You'll see Cap."

Ski said, "I'll set this up and carry it through."

Marco spoke, "Okay."

"We were in Germany this time. We had a couple of days off because the plane we were waiting on had gotten delayed so we decided to go catch a movie. There was about seven of us that went out to the theater. Since it was about dinner time the theater was about empty except us and some elderly people. We sat in the back of the theater now mind you the theater was on a bit of a slope."

The major groaned. Ski continued, "It was some kind of action flick which worked out perfectly. I was mean this time. During one scene there was a lot of rapid fire machine gun fire."

Chet started laughing, "You didn't!"

Ski laughed wickedly, "Oh but I did Chet I did."

Chet laughed, "Oh god."

Ski grinned stupidly, "Just as the final few shots were being fired in the movie I dropped my coin from high enough up that it sounded like a gun shot in the theater. Once the guys realized what happened…"

Roy spoke, "It was an expletive laced line of words that would make sailors blush followed of course by more coins hitting the floor."

Roy blushed deeper then he had after the first story was told. "Except mine I left mine in my other jeans."

Ski laughed, "I got the Sarge again and we about gave the older people heart attacks."

A shift broke into more thank god we have bibs on laughs. Johnny was the first one to find his voice this time. "Uncle uncle!"

Mike added, "You're kidding?"

Ski laughed, "Nope."

Roy spoke up, "Needless to say I kept my coin with me for every other deployment and while we were state side."

Roy gulped, "Except one day that was an emergency deployment and I actually left it at home I had to go so quick."

The Major added, "One of our three hours and gotta go missions."

"Exactly sir." Roy sobered up, "Gentlemen trust me I know the mission he is thinking of, one we can't and two believe me you don't want to know the details of the trip."

Ski added, "I had put my coin in my helmet bag as a good luck charm I was afraid we would need on this trip."

Mike asked, "Helmet bag?"

Roy answered, "It's a small bag that we used as our carry-ons when we flew. Fighter and bomber pilots actually put their helmets in them while everybody else puts a variety of things in them."

"Oh okay."

Dave added sadly, "Lets leave it at this it was a very ugly mission. Not to much unlike some of the rough shifts you guys have."

Roy said somberly, "Unfortunately you're right Dave."

Ski spoke tightly, "Well after the hell of the first few weeks we finally caught a break about a month into the trip."

"Mind you the reason this is called the wake up call is he pulled this as I was sleeping for the first time in a week."

Johnny grimaced, "Uh oh."

Ski grinned, "Yeah I was really mean with this one but we needed it. Sarge was having a particularly rough trip dealing with some of the injuries. Anyway he had finally managed to get some shut eye on the floor of the hanger we were calling home for the trip."

Roy shrank down in his seat. Ski continued, "I let him sleep for about two hours then I decided it was time to have some fun."

"Mind you I was sleeping in the same position that I sleep in at the station."

"I casually walked up to Sarge and stood right behind him. I knew he was a light sleeper so I knew this was going to be down right hilarious. I dropped my coin on a piece of the floor where I knew it would echo the loudest. Seconds later so did the rest of the squad. The Sarge jumps up in his boxers and a t-shirt and starts to head for the door, thinking we were under attack."

The group laughed at the mental picture Ski was painting, "When he woke up enough to realize that we were not under attack and saw me standing there grinning like an idiot he put some PT shorts on and grabbed the squadron's new scepter of power."

Dave clarified, "A metal baseball bat."

Roy blushed the deepest that he had all night. Ski continued, "His face was…" Ski looked at Roy and smiled, "About the color it is right now. He chased me all around the warehouse swearing in more then one language. He actually chased me out to the ramp and back into the building before he resigned to his fate. He bought a round for all of us on the way home when we could get to a real bar again."

The group broke into side splitting laughter. It took everybody about ten minutes before anybody can speak again.

Marco spoke first, "Now that's priceless."

Roy groaned and spoke sarcastically, "Thanks Ski, thanks a lot."

Ski raised his beer to Roy and smiled, "Anytime Sarge anytime."

The guys finished their last rounds.

The Major spoke up, "I hate to break up this reunion boys but we have to get back to the base and get ready for tomorrow."

Hank quickly said, "Major, thanks for joining us tonight."

The Major smiled, "It was our pleasure Hank."

Chet smiled, "Ski, thanks for the stories."

Ski laughed, "Anytime Chet."

Marco smiled, "You know guys I still have a few pictures left. Let me get a couple of group shots. I'll make sure I get you guys a copy."

Dave smiled, "That would be great thanks Marco."

"Lets get one of the military and Roy you get in there too."

The guys got together and Marco took the picture just as the waitress walked back in. "Sir, you want me to take one of all of you?"

Marco smiled, "That would be great ma'am thank you."

The waitress smiled, "You're welcome."

Marco quickly joined the group as everybody gets together. The waitress took two pictures to make sure she got a good one and then hands Marco back his camera.

Hank spoke up, "Ma'am you actually have good timing. We're all just about ready to go."

"Okay. Hang on just one minute and I'll back with everybody's check and two checks for which ever of you gentlemen is paying for the very first round from earlier tonight."

The waitress walked away. Roy smiled, "Guys, as much as those stories were as embarrassing to hear as living it sure was damn good to see ya."

Dave grinned, "You too Sarge, you too."

"You better stay in touch."

Ski smiled, "Now that we know where you are you better believe we will."

Hank handed Ski one of his business cards. "That's the address for the station."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

The waitress came back and gave the guys their checks. The guys head out and pay for their drinks and then headed out to the parking lot.

Marco said, "I'll send you guys the pictures as soon as I get them developed."

Dave replied, "Sounds good Marco. We'll be waiting for them."

A shift watched as the military guys boarded the bus and the Major pulled out of the parking lot.

Roy spoke softly after the bus left, "Family then friends always."

Roy turned to A shift, "Family now and forever."

Johnny clapped his friend on the back, "Lets head home Pally."

Roy smiled, "Sounds good junior."

Johnny and the guys climbed in the rover and Johnny pulled out of the parking lot.

Where and when will the coin show up??

_Authors note: The saying the best stories are the ones right under your nose seems to fit this. Two of the three coin checks that Ski tells the guys about are based on actual stories that my father told me from when he was in the service, with some creative liberties taken._


	3. Chapter 3

The Coin Chapter 3 A Christmas Visit

_It was two days after Veterans day. Having been reunited with his military family at the air show earlier in the year, Roy stayed in touch with them._

0300 at Station 51

Roy woke up from a sound sleep and a dream about his military squadron. As silently as he could Roy slipped into his bunker pants and left the dorm room thinking, "Paper I need paper."

A now more awake Roy walked into the dayroom. Not thirsty he grabbed a few blank pieces of paper and a pen. Supplies in hand, he walked over to the table and sits down.

As soon as the paper was on the table, Roy started to draw. Not even thinking he drew a perfect replica of what he had in mind. Twenty minutes after he had started, Roy stopped drawing.

He picked up the two sheets that have two different pictures on them and smiles. He thought, "Perfect. Now all I need to do is get a copy of the order of the coin, write the notes, call home for permission and get the frames for the papers." He grinned and thought, "This is going to be the perfect Christmas present for the guys."

Hank had heard Roy get up. Switching to a light sleep, Hank listened for his senior paramedic to return. Ten minutes went by and no Roy, concerned Hank decided to go check on him. Hank slipped into his bunkers and left the dorm.

The sound of Hank walking into the dayroom, brought Roy out of his thoughts. "Sorry I woke you Cap."

Hank's voice was filled with concern, "It's okay Pal. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good Cap. Just woke up thinking about the service."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah Cap. Can I use your phone though to call the Major? I have a question for him."

"Sure."

"Thanks Cap."

Hank grew sleepy once again, "I'm going to head back in."

"Okay Cap. I'll be in in a bit."

"Okay pal good night."

"Night Cap."

Roy headed for the office wide awake. Three-quarters asleep, Hank headed back to bed.

Roy walked into the office and closed the door. He turned on the fax machine and took out a fax cover page.

0330

Roy picked up the phone and dialed the Major's phone number. While he waited for the Major to answer, Roy filled out the fax cover page.

Just as Roy finished the Major picked up. "Good morning 635th warehouse."

"Good morning sir."

The Major smiled as he immediately recognized the voice. "Good morning Roy. How are you?"

"Doing good sir. You?"

"Hanging in, getting better the more I wake up."

"Good. Listen I called with two favors to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"I rolled over about a half hour ago with an idea for the perfect gift for shift mates. I would like to fax two drawings to you."

"Send 'em on over. How many pages?"

"Including the cover page, three."

"Okay."

Roy sent the fax.

"Just so I have an idea, what is your idea?"

"With your blessing I'd like to start my own order of the coin. You guys will always be my family but…"

"You have the same bond with your shift mates."

"To be honest with you sir, yes."

"You have my blessing Roy. God knows you guys see your own hell every time you're on duty. I know what we will always mean to you and what you will always mean to us. I also know what your shift mates mean to you."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Roy. In fact once the design is settled on, I'll take care of getting them made for you."

"Thank you sir. How much will I owe you?"

"You're welcome Roy. You won't owe me a penny."

Roy was surprised, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Roy."

The major received Roy's fax. He looked at both pictures and smiled. "Roy, don't change a thing."

Roy smiled at the Major's comment. "Thank you sir. The only thing that would change are the numbers."

"How many do you need?"

"Six."

"You got it. Listen go back to bed. I'll get the ball rolling on these and call you with updates."

"Thank you sir. Stay safe and tell the boys hi."

"Will do. Tell the boys hi and you guys be careful."

"Will do. Good night."

"Good night."

0400

Roy hung up with the Major. Smiling Roy headed back to the dorm.

A shift had some particularly hairy shifts the next few weeks. With every shift Roy realized more and more how much A shift truly was a family.

Three weeks after Roy had first called the Major about the A shift coins. The guys were once again on duty.

The guys were just coming back from an exhausting structure fire. Roy and Johnny were even more exhausted, having had to help with the fire and two rescues. The phone rang in the dayroom as the exhausted crew walked in. It was met by groans from one and all.

By default since he was the last one in the door, Roy picked up the phone. "LA County fire station 51, fireman/paramedic Desoto speaking."

The Major said, "Hi Roy."

Roy recognized the Major's voice and tried to hide his exhaustion, "Oh hi sir. Sorry about my voice."

The Major became concerned, "It's okay Roy. Everything okay?"

"Yes sir. We just got back from a four hour battle with the beast."

"Everybody come home in one piece?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Listen I just wanted to let you know they're done."

Roy smiled, "Sweet."

"I'm going to have them sent to your house."

"Perfect thank you."

"You're welcome. I've got to get to a staff meeting so I'm going to let you go. Go get cleaned up, relax, and tell the boys I said hi."

"Will do sir. Talk to ya soon."

"Sounds good."

Roy and the Major hung up.

Mike asked concerned, "Everybody okay?"

Roy smiled, "Yeah. The Major just called to say hi before he had to go to a staff meeting."

"Okay."

The next few hours were quiet and the boys headed to bed. Roy stayed back.

Johnny asked, "You coming Pally?"

"In a few Junior."

"Okay Pally. You know where to find me if you need an ear."

"I know Junior. I'm good just still a little bit too awake for sleep."

"Okay. Good night Pally."

"Night Junior."

Johnny walked out of the dayroom.

Roy waited for a few minutes and then snuck into the locker room. He grabbed his writing pad and pen and headed back to the dayroom. Swallowing back his emotions, Roy opened the notepad. Roy let his true emotions show as he put pen to paper.

He decided the first letter would go to Hank.

Dear Cap,

How do you tell your commanding officer how much you respect him? Our shift is one big family and you're definitely the dad. You put up with so much it's insane. Yet when those tones go off we all know you're the one in control. I have always carried my military squadron coin with me to remind me of that family. Now I want you to carry our coin for our family. Welcome to the Station 51 A Shift Family Order of the Coin. Being as you are our Captain and the dad of the shift you get coin number 1. Thanks for everything Cap. Merry Christmas.

Sincerely,

Roy Desoto

FF/PM Station 51 A Shift

December 1975

Roy put down his pen and reread the letter. Satisfied and still in the mood to write he set aside Hank's letter.

Roy decided to write Mike's next. Roy picks up his pen and settles in.

Dear Mike,

As the second in command you're like the oldest brother in the A shift family. The quiet one, you know how to get our attention when you want to. We know big red is in good hands when you have her. When those tones go off we know we're working with the best engineer in the department. A great engineer and great friend. Thanks for being the oldest brother for the shift. I have always carried my military squadron coin with me to remind me of that family. Now I want you to carry our coin for our family. Welcome to the Station 51 A Shift Family Order of the Coin. Since you are Cap's right hand you get coin number 2. Thanks for everything Mike. Merry Christmas.

Sincerely,

Roy Desoto

FF/PM Station 51 A Shift

December 1975

Roy read his letter to Mike and smiled. As the day caught up to him, Roy decided to stop there for the night. Roy took his stuff to the locker room and headed for the dorm. The night is mercifully quiet for A shift. The next morning the guys were off.

Over the next week Roy worked feverishly on the frames for the gifts. He also wrote two more of the letters. The next night he was on duty he worked on Chet and Marco's letters.

Marco's read:

Dear Marco,

You are truly one of the more sane brothers in the A shift family. You have the patience of a saint to work with the Phantom. You have a huge heart and the cooking skills to rival any pro. Thank you! As laid back as you are at the station when those tones go off I know you'll be right there for all of us with the hose. Thank you for everything brother! I have always carried my military squadron coin with me to remind me of that family. Now I want you to carry our coin for our family. Welcome to the Station 51 A Shift Family Order of the Coin. Since you were the first one I met after Cap and Mike you get coin 3. Thanks for everything Marco. Merry Christmas.

Sincerely,

Roy Desoto

FF/PM Station 51 A Shift

December 1975

The same night that Roy had written Marco's letter he had also written Chet's letter. It had been a particularly rough shift for the engine crew with almost non-stop calls. They had turned in early and Johnny was catching up on paperwork for the squad when Roy sat down to write Marco's letter. Knowing how difficult it was going to be to write Johnny's letter, Roy is determined to get Chet's letter done now.

Once again putting pen to paper Roy started to write Chet's letter.

Dear Chet,

What can I say Phantom you are definitely the brother that keeps the A shift on our toes. I thank you for making sure the station stays loose at the times it really needs it. As crazy as you and the Phantom can be, I know when those tones go off you're all business. Thank you! I know you know the significance of the squadron coins and what they mean to their holders. Now I want you to carry our coin for our family. Welcome to the Station 51 A Shift Family Order of the Coin. Since you are the last member of the engine crew I met you get coin number 4. Thanks for everything Chet. Merry Christmas.

Sincerely,

Roy Desoto

FF/PM Station 51 A Shift

December 1975

Roy put the letters and a copy of the Station 51 A Shift Order of the Coin in each man's frame as he finished them. Each frame has a small plaque on them that Roy had made. Each plaque has the guy's name Station 51 A Shift Order of the Coin and their coin number on it.

Three days before Christmas and the day that the coins had arrived, Roy knew it was time to finally write Johnny's letter. The guys had just gotten off of a rough shift for the squad.

Roy and Johnny are sitting on Roy's deck, beers in hand, trying to relax. Johnny spoke first, "Partner…I…how…"

"I know partner trust me I'm thinking the same thing."

"Sometimes this job just isn't fair."

"I know Junior I know."

Johnny said sadly, "Aw man I have to go shopping."

"It might be good today Junior. After a shift like this one, smiles are a wonderful thing to see."

"Very true."

"Besides if shopping doesn't help you know our door is always open."

"I know Pally and I thank you."

"You're welcome Junior."

Johnny and Roy finished their beers. Ten minutes later Johnny leaves to do some shopping.

Roy turned to Joanne. "Honey, I am going to go back out to the deck."

Joanne was concerned knowing the shift the boys had, "You okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just time to write Johnny's letter."

"Oh okay."

Roy gave Joanne a kiss. He grabbed his writing pad and a pen and headed back out to the deck. Joanne smiled a tight smile, knowing on one hand Johnny's letter was going to be extremely hard for Roy to write. On the other hand though, the plaques and coins were going to mean a lot to the guys.

Roy walked out to the deck and sat in the chair he had sat in when he and Johnny had been out there. He took a deep breath before putting pen to paper.

Dear Johnny,

Junior what can I say? You truly are the little brother I've never had. You're my best friend and Uncle Johnny to the kids. Yes, I worry about you, but how can I not you're Junior and I'm Pally. As goofy as you can be I know that when those tones go off you are all business. You have a huge heart and the patience of a saint bro. I know no matter the situation you always have my back. Partner thank you does not seem to be enough but since the words escape me right now thank you will have to do.

Roy takes a deep breath before finishing the letter.

As you know I have always carried my military squadron coin with me to remind me of that family. Now I want you to carry our coin for our family. Welcome to the Station 51 A Shift Family Order of the Coin. Since I've known you the longest and we've worked together since the beginning of the program you get coin number 5. I'll have coin six. Thanks for everything Junior. Merry Christmas.

Sincerely,

Roy "Pally" Desoto

FF/PM Station 51 A Shift

December 1975

Roy put the pen and paper down. He took another deep breath before reading the letter. Satisfied with it, Roy gathered his things and headed for the garage. He had been keeping all of the plaques in the closet in his workshop.

He took them out and carefully put the final touch on Johnny's frame, inserting the letter. With care he usually used on newborns Roy wrapped and tagged each of the frames. After one final polish of the newly cut coins, Roy boxed, wrapped and tagged each one individually.

After he was done he thought, "You guys are in for a serious surprise."

Roy smiled and carried everything back into the house. He laid them in a corner where he knows they won't be broken as Joanne joined him. "When do you want the guys to get them?"

"I was thinking at breakfast Christmas eve morning. We get off that morning so if you don't mind I was going to have everybody stop here before we go our separate ways."

"Just the guys or the families too?"

"Just the guys."

"It'll be on the table. I figure you'll want to eat before presents."

"Definitely. Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome honey. If the guys ask tell them just bring themselves."

"Will do."

The next day started A shift's last shift before Christmas. Roy decided to spring his invite on everybody at the end of roll call.

Hank asked, "Does anybody else have anything to add?"

Roy spoke up, "I do Cap."

"Floor's yours pal."

"Thanks Cap. Just real quick, since we get off Christmas eve morning I was thinking we could do our gift exchange then. Everybody is invited to my house for breakfast as soon as we get off."

The guys smiled at the invitation. Hank spoke first, "Sounds good."

Mike replied, "Sure."

Marco asked, "Can I bring something?"

Chet added, "I'll be there."

Johnny grinned, "You got it."

Roy grinned, "Alright guys great! To answer your question Marco, you don't have to bring anything. As Joanne said just bring yourself."

"Okay."

The shift was a bit of a mixed bag for the guys. It ended mercifully with the guys getting a good night's sleep. Having told their families of their breakfast plans the night before, the guys were free to leave right at the end of the shift.

They met up in the parking lot of 51. Hank asked, "Should we just follow you home, Roy?"

"Yeah Cap that sounds good."

"Alright pal. We'll see ya at the house."

"Sounds good Cap."

The guys got in their cars. Roy lead the caravan outta the parking lot. In order behind Roy were Johnny, Cap, Mike and Marco who was driving Chet.

Roy looked in his rear view mirror and smiled. He thought to himself, "You guys are going to kill me. This is going to be so much fun."

Minutes after they left the station the A shift caravan pulled into Roy's driveway.

The guys piled out, gifts in hand. Joanne met them at the door since the kids were at a friend's house. Slowly the group made their way to the door.

Joanne smiled, "Good morning guys."

Roy smiled broadly, "Good morning sweetheart."

Johnny's lopsided grin appeared, "Morning Jo."

Hank smiled, "Morning Joanne. Thanks for the invite."

Mike smiled, "Hi Joanne."

Marco smiled, "Morning Joanne."

Chet smiled, "Morning Jo, thanks for the invite."

As the guys said good morning everybody, but Roy, gave Joanne a kiss on the cheek. Roy had kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug.

Joanne smiled, "You're welcome guys. I hope you brought your appetites."

Chet grinned devilishly, "Johnny's the one you have to worry about."

"Nah I'm used to him coming over."

The guys all laughed as Joanne put Chet in his place as they put their presents down in front of the tree. As they walked into the dining room everybody's jaws dropped. Marco and Hank let out a low whistle. Mike and Chet's jaws dropped. Roy, Joanne and Johnny smiled. The table was covered in plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, French toast, and pancakes. There was also a huge pot of coffee waiting for the guys.

Joanne smiled proudly, "Dig in boys."

The guys quickly down to eat and Joanne joined them.

"Is it safe for me to stay for gifts?"

Hank smiled, "Of course."

The emotions of the coin choked Roy up for a minute. He swallowed hard before saying anything. "Jo, would you mind stepping out when it's my turn?"

"Sure sweetheart."

The guys were surprised and concerned and curious as to what Roy's present was

"Thanks honey."

"You're welcome."

The guys finished breakfast.

Mike asked, "Joanne, can we help with the dishes?"

"Nah that's okay, Mike. I'll do them when Roy is passing out his presents. Thanks for the offer though."

"You're welcome."

Chet smiled broadly, "Time for presents boys!"

Hank grinned, "I'm pulling rank and giving out my presents first."

The group laughed and headed for the living room. After forty-five minutes of fun and laughs it was finally time for Roy to give his presents out. Joanne slipped out of the room silently.

Having noticed Roy's earlier emotions over the presents the guys gathered closer around Roy. Concerned Johnny asked, "You okay Pally?"

Roy swallowed back some emotion, "Yeah Junior. I'm good. These are just a bit emotional."

Marco spoke calmly, "Take your time pal."

"These are the reason for my calls back to the squadron and all the strange nights of staying up a bit later at the station. Open the bigger one first but don't read it until you open the smaller one."

Hank spoke for everybody, "Okay."

Roy handed the guys their presents, sat back and smiled as the guys unwrapped their presents. He reached behind him and pulls out his set, which was already unwrapped. The initial reaction from all of the guys was stunned amazement. Eyes filled with tears as the guys read their personal letters from Roy.

Roy smiled proudly, "Merry Christmas guys. Welcome to the order of the coin."

Roy pulled out his new shift coin. Hank was the first one to be able to swallow the lump in his throat. "Roy, I don't know what to say. This is amazing."

Mike added quietly, "It's an honor to have number two."

Marco simply said, "Thank you."

Chet spoke with tears in his eyes, "Sergeant, thank you. You're right I know what these coins mean, family."

Roy smiled, "Exactly."

Johnny walked over and bear hugged Roy. The engine crew gathered their own emotions as they backed up to give the medics a minute.

Johnny whispered, "Thank you so much Pally."

Roy said softly, "You're welcome Junior."

Johnny let go of Roy. After a few minutes emotions settled down and were replaced by ear to ear grins.

Roy smiled, "Cap, since you're the dad why don't you read our new Order of the Coin?"

Hank grinned broadly, "I'd be honored to Roy." Hank picked up his plaque and smiled, "The holder will carry their Station 51 A shift coin with them at all times. Exception challenges will not be made on scene or during visits from the Chief! When a coin check is demanded the holder will produce their coin from their person within 10 seconds on a hard surface. If checked and unable to produce the coin within 10 seconds the holder agrees to buy, for all coin holders present, a beverage of their choice. Non-alcoholic beverages only during normal duty hours. If the coin holder calls for a coin check and all coin holders present are able to produce their coin within 10 seconds, the caller agrees to buy the round. If a debate occurs, the junior ranking person in attendance will determine the outcome."

The guys smiled as Hank read the order. Roy spoke after Hank finished. "Merry Christmas guys."

Marco smiled, "Merry Christmas Pal."

Chet grinned wickedly, "I wonder…"

Roy threw his coin followed by the rest of the guys. Chet laughed, "How these sound when they hit the floor."

Everybody laughed. Hank grinned, "I'll give you guys that one for free."

The guys spent about ten more minutes together before they decided to split. Joanne reappeared to say good-bye.

Roy smiled, "Thanks for everything guys."

Mike smiled, "No Roy."

The guys all spoke at once, "Thank you."

Roy smiled proudly, "You're welcome guys. Merry Christmas."

With arms full of presents the guys left. Johnny hung back an extra minute. The look on his face had Joanne leave the duo alone.

Johnny spoke softly, "Pally, thank you so much. That letter really means a lot because I know it's true."

"You're welcome Junior. You're right it's true. Your letter was the letter was the hardest to write."

Johnny bear hugs Roy, "Merry Christmas Partner."

"Merry Christmas Partner. Are you coming back for dinner and the tree?"

Johnny smiled, "You bet I'll be here."

Roy smiled, "Good."

Johnny backed away from Roy and gave Joanne a hug good-bye. Roy watched as Johnny left. Roy thought out loud, "Definitely family now and forever."

Roy waved as Johnny left then turned back and smiled at Joanne.

_AN: If you want to see a picture of the coin from this section email me and I will send it to you._


End file.
